<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I  Know Why the Shrieking Shack Shrieks by 84Reesdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773609">I  Know Why the Shrieking Shack Shrieks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy'>84Reesdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hearts &amp; Cauldrons SSHG Server's Spooktober Fest 2020, Oral Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Smut, Snape lives au, general spookiness, spooktober 2020 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I  Know Why the Shrieking Shack Shrieks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione stared skeptically at the docile branches of the normally violent tree. The willow sat in a stunned stillness. She had memories of riding its whipping willows in dizzying circles and had no desire to repeat that unpleasant event. But though they stood well within the tree’s striking radius, the Whomping Willow only moved ever so gently as the wind moved around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you fancy yourself the most gifted with charms,” Severus drolled, standing confidently closer to the trees roots than she yet dared, “But some of the rest of us still have a knack for certain ones,” He smirked, her arm held outward towards her in an invitation to follow him. His smirk mocked her, but the peculiar lack of details in his request for her to follow him that evening was too intriguing to resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You used an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immobulous </span>
  </em>
  <span>charm, Severus," Hermione scoffed a little at his confidence, "Honestly, you sound more like a Lockhart than a Snape bragging like that," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stare from him was far colder than any blustery wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a chilly autumn night, moonless and dark. She could easily be curled up in her residence aside her classroom, in front of the fireplace kept in company by a book. But no, somehow the flirtatious, muted banter at dinner convinced her to follow Severus Snape into the dark of night. Curiosity killed the cat, but Hermione Granger was no helpless feline. So what harm could become her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we can’t take the road to Hogsmead, Severus,” She peered into the cavern below the bulging roots, careful to keep a close watch on the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No trust in me?” he quirked his eyebrow as she struggled to make eye contact. Her eyes darted around almost wildly, the dark making her focus impossible, “Or have I already succeeded in scaring the brave Gryffindor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a lot more than that,” She ignored the tree now that her bravery was in question. Staring at that tunnel she was still apprehensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies first?” he stepped to the side. He looked around, satisfied when they were not being followed or watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione lit the tip of her wand, “And you called </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> insufferable,” She mumbled as she slid past him and into the damp tunnel. Severus followed her just as the Whomping Willow began to emerge from the effects of his charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I let you talk me into this?!” Hermione narrowly ducked yet another cobweb as a draft wafted through, “It's not as if this place harbors any particularly fond memories, other than Harry putting you on your arse,” She teased, not having to point at her wand at his face to know that he scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was lucky once, if presented with a similar situation again he would not fare so well,” He sneered. Hermione had learned just as much about his buttons as he had hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shrieking Shack had not changed much since those years ago, chasing Sirius Black’s dog form. It had only become more rickety and more foreboding. Severus entered first, helping Hermione up the treacherous basement stairs that only by some miracle had not collapsed. The joists and boards creaked with every breeze that came, keeping Hermione on edge as she followed Severus throughout the rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say it hasn’t shrieked in years,” Hermione mumbled, almost hanging on the back of Severus’s robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they do. It makes one wonder what causes it to shriek in the first place.” His smirk was not visible to her, but she quickly picked up on the sarcastic insinuation of his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you may already know,” She accused him with narrowed eyes. A mouse scampered over her foot in the next moment and she yelped out as it skittered away, grasping at him to protect her from the retreating rodent. The shack echoed her screams as if it absorbed the sound into its core and regurgitated it in a dreary, lamenting tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tiny mouse?” He questioned, “So much for that bravery…” He chuckled, but did not chide her long, “We can leave if you prefer,” He did not shrink away from her hold on him. He enjoyed being her beacon of safety though he’d never admit such a thing aloud. To have someone that did not shy away from physically touching him was still new, and he didn’t detest it as much as he thought he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no, I want to stay,” She confirmed, but more meekly than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain? We can return in the daylight if you’d rather,” He turned more towards her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, Severus, I want to stay,” She leaned against him a bit, her hands on his chest, “I want you to teach me why they call her the Shrieking Shack…” Her voice was not timid because of her fear, but more so now because she knew feigning weakness tended to stir a primal response in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From that tone, Miss Granger, I think you may already have figured it out. Clever witch…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her up yet another precarious staircase. At the end of the hallway was the bedroom where Hermione had been before, calling out Professor Lupin and protecting her friends. Harry’s attack on Snape had destroyed much of that room, so she wasn’t surprised when Severus led her into another room, just as decrepit, just as creepy. She still clung to his side now, their fingers intertwined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashes of light flew from the end of Severus’s wand, scrambling to the wicks of half spent candles, bulbous and waxy.  A bed jutted out from one wall, its coverings dusty, barely disheveled. She watched it intently as if she expected movement. She suspected its covers may be concealing an entire hoard of mice that would scatter. Bookshelves held as many cobwebs and dust bunnies as they did books and knick knacks. His wand tapped the edge of the blankets and they snapped, tossing the dust into the air and it swirled, settling on the floor instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it you?” Hermione questioned as she stood in the center of the room while Severus slowly circled her, “Did you enchant the shack to echo the sounds of its inhabitants?” Her eyes followed his predatory circling, remaining a still prey for the object of his consumption. His smile was almost as wicked as his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This enchantment predates me by many, many years. But the knowledge of its secret was passed down to me." He let his robes slip from his shoulders and he lay them flat on the bed as he passed it. Still, he stalked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve brought women here before then?” Hermione accused playfully, her offense was only a pretense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Years ago. Yes.” He waited to see if he could tempt her jealousy and ensnare it for his own gratification, “In fact the years I frequented these halls were the years she shrieked the longest and loudest in known history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a shiver slither its way through her. It wasn’t as if she’d never experienced him before. They’d been together a few times prior to this, however it was still a closely guarded private matter for the two of them. One that did not afford them ample opportunity to speak so freely. There had been many stolen moments - quick flurries of rushed passion in dark corners and abandoned rooms. But, this slow approach - his methodical seduction - she had no shield for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you one to sing your own praises,” She scoffed, noticing he circled quite a bit closer now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m merely stating facts, Miss Granger. Facts which very soon you will be very well aware of,” His voice slowly strung the words together as he leaned in close. As he circled back to stand in front of her, he unbuttoned her cloak letting it fall to the floor as well, “A student’s uniform? My my, I underestimated your kinkiness, I see.” His fingers slid along the red and gold tie that was tucked into her sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I didn’t underestimate yours,” She quipped. She slowly lifted herself to her toes, leaning in closely to him until her lips brushed against his. She knew he appreciated her making the first move by making a swift and profound retaliation. His long fingers slid around her neck until they tangled in her curls. Gripping tighter, he tilted her head backwards sharply. She swallowed and gasped as he ran the edge of his teeth down her vulnerable neck. She sighed as his other hand fingered the hem of her sweater before sliding upwards, undoing each button from its buttonhole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes opened as the shack made an odd sound as if they were surrounded by sighing spirits. She looked around as if she expected to see the source of the noise. But when she saw no one she fell back under his spell quickly. His hand pulled her blouse from where it was tucked, sliding underneath the pressed, white fabric. The touch of his hand against her breast drew his name from her lips with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus..” She heard the ‘esses’ echo about throughout the room and then they seemed to come from the rest of the house. Her gasping moan of surprise when he flicked passed her peaked nipple seemed to make the structure itself groan in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be loud for me, my dirty little witch,” He hissed quietly. She landed squarely atop his robes as he pushed her to the bed. She propped her feet on the edge of the mattress, her knees poised in the air and her legs spread widely. She watched him with expectant eyes as he lowered to his knees in front of her. He removed her shoes, running his hands up her crimson sock covered calves. His fingers slid downward along her inner thighs, feeling them tremble lightly as he neared their juncture, “I don’t know why you bother with knickers at all Miss Granger...they only get in our way,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione often had to remind herself that he teased her in a facetious manner even though their history instead made her feel like a scolded child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything worthwhile is worth the work it takes to achieve,” she said cooly, her demeanor instantly changing when his fingers softly traced the outlines of her sex as they pressed into her knickers. He pressed his palm against her next, her head falling back as she groaned - the walls creaking her echo. He discarded the barrier garment and pulled her thighs open wide. Her skirt gave way easily, sliding to her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus let his lips brush past her slit first in a teasing whisper of a touch. Her hips always jolted in response when he would first touch her and her sensitively was piqued no less now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her down firmly, denying her the ability to freely react to him. Denying that freedom also served to only make her more responsive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue slithered into the valley of her sex,playing each fold until she whimpered and squirmed. Her back arched as he wrapped his lips around her clitoris. Her wetness coated his fingers as they slid inside of her, exploring as if pleasing her was his treasure. The sweet torture of his tongue made it impossible for her silence to continue. And the house echoed each sound as if it were imitating her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus...Severus!” She called out as she peered down at the mess of black hair that was nestled between her thighs, “I’m...I’m cumming!” she squealed a bit as her climax swelled in her loins. It bursted forth as she failing tried to cope with its all-encompassing burn through her body. She could hear her shrieks and calls of delight pass from room to room as the shack swayed lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione reveled in her post-orgasmic haze, her chest and stomach rising as her breath labored. Her focus was lazy, but she looked up as he stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite a sight, aren’t you,” He seethed a little as he worked his trousers open. She pushed herself back slightly as he knelt on the edge of the bed, crawling forward to pin her against his spread robes. His thighs underneath hers tipped her hips back just so. The swollen, throbbing tip of his manhood threatened her entrance as she tried to prepare for his thick intrusion.  Her legs squeezed around his hips, her scarlet clad feet resting against his buttocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hung over hers, just out of the reach of her lips as he sheathed his length slowly inside of her. He watched the subtle and no so subtle changes in her expression, still stunned by the beauty she exuded when he filled her. He was also always taken with how much pleasure she found with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he moved, her face contorted into a happily pained expression and her heels dug into his backside, as if urging him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful what you wish for, witch,” His voice was raspy as he clung to the desperate ounce of control that he had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me,” She whimpered out, it was a feeble challenge at best, but he didn’t need much convincing either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione clawed and grasped at anything within reach as she was fucked with a reckless abandon. Her sex quivered with orgasmic convulsions as he thrust himself repeatedly to the depths of her womb. Her cries and screams of pleasure reverberated back to her as the house impersonated her lustful calls, sending them out into the surrounding night air. Her own words seemed to almost mock her as she begged for his release, desperate for the warm flood of his seed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was not rushing though, he intended to linger now that they had the opportunity to do so. As thrilling as a quickie under the main stairwell could be, thoroughly exhausting their sexual appetite was something he’d been yearning for. To feel the ache in his cock for hours after, the weakness in his leg, to see her sweaty form spent and nearly lifeless except for desperate breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shack even began to pick up on his own deep groans as her cunt ensnared him fully, gripping around his shaft as if trying to possess him. The howls and moans filled both of their ears as he began to feel the natural pull of his body to discharge his pent up release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt an effervescence in every extremity and a laziness to her thoughts. She hadn’t felt this primal before, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his nose nuzzled itself against her neck. She was somewhat surprised that the sounds of their joining sexes wasn’t also absorbed by the enchantment; perhaps it was, but her calls of pleasure drowned them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Severus, please cum...cum inside me,” She murmured in his ear, feeling her face burn as she uttered the words. She was relieved that he did not seem to find the words out of bounds. He responded only with a deeper, quicker thrust that seemed to fuck her into a stunned silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus felt his loins striving for the release, allowing it to take him over as he stretched her, burying his cock as it jerked and spasmed fiercely. His seed spilled from him as his hips matched the stilted spasms of his climax. The Shrieking Shack cycled their noises for a few minutes more before it seemed to deplete of its energy, diluting until all that remained were the very creaks and groans that were barely noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione followed Severus through the tunnel, his wand lighting the way. Her legs felt nearly useless and her thighs seemed to still quiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So everytime we hear the shack wailing to any degree...does that mean someone is in there...doing what we did?” She felt silly stumbling over such familiar words after their most recent activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly, though the enchantment has a memory. On especially melancholy days she replays some of the stronger, more intense screams of pleasure.” Severus emerged from the tunnel first, charming the willow again before helping Hermione out of its roots, “So I have a feeling the next time you are in Hogsmeade, you may very well hear yourself begging for my cum,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus!” She almost screeched, but was mindful enough to keep her voice at a whisper as they crept back into the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the darkest of the night, but Severus could almost feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>